


本能（六）

by Vocogogogo



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocogogogo/pseuds/Vocogogogo





	本能（六）

即使是被药效催情到无法思考了，王柳羿还是很快意识到自己现在的处境。

一环扣一环的陷阱，即使是有幸逃过一个，连庆祝都来不及，便又陷进另一个，接踵而来，无休无止。

“你给我...喝了什么东西...”

还能是什么呢？王柳羿现在已经整个人都瘫软在皮座上，脸贴着冰冷的车窗企图缓解一下热度，喘息呼出的热气凝集玻璃上，给外界蒙上一层暧昧的雾气。

他现在没得选择，甚至不敢回头，姜承録就坐在他身边，侧着头面无表情得看着他，眼光犀利得似乎能透过凌乱的衬衫，洞察到他早已潮红的身体。

这比丝寸不挂，跟让人难堪。

窗外的车辆逐渐变得稀少，王柳羿心里越来越慌，他也不是没想过有天姜承録会找到他报复，只不过是心存侥幸罢了。

就算自己当初把他送到检察局，也不过是想换一个自由而已，最后他还不是毫发无损得出来了。

他们俩谁也不欠谁，所以姜承録到底在偏执些什么？

乱七八糟的想法充斥在脑海中，王柳羿整个人都昏昏沉沉，有种闭着眼睛踩在薄冰上的感觉。

可是现在他的身体却是病态的火热，在药效的驱使下像烧红了的碳，瘙痒难耐。

潜意识中他甚至开始渴望这薄冰破开，跌进冰冷的海里，给自己降降温，说不定还能看见那海被烫出滋滋作响的水汽。

就算王柳羿把脸都埋在了车门和座椅间，姜承録还是能从那颤栗的肩膀和烧红的脖颈上，看出他摇摇欲坠的防线。

他伸手按着王柳羿的肩，把人转了过来，王柳羿根本没有任何反抗的力气，被触碰的那一刻就软成了一滩水，只有任人拿捏揉搓的份。

可即使到了这个地步，他还是死死咬着下唇，侧过头把脸埋在座椅靠背上，维护着可怜的自尊。

姜承録却不放过他，伸手就掰开他的腿，手沿着西装裤下的轮廓摸下去，恶狠狠得掐住了他早就肿胀的下身。

“唔...”

王柳羿不可抑制的惊呼出声，捂住嘴巴向后逃去，却抵在车门退无可退，一双眼睛被汗和泪蒙住，湿漉漉地就跟被踩了尾巴的猫一样。

这个样子，落到姜承録的眼里，本就深暗的瞳孔又更幽深了几分。

他一手揽住王柳羿的腰，手顺着他颤栗的小腹就滑进宽松的裤子里，骨节分明的大手瞬间就包裹住那潮热的分身。

王柳羿还没来得及挣扎，腰上的手臂就收紧，把他整个人圈在了怀中，脸撞上了一个滚烫的胸口。

颤栗的腿被抬高露出缴械叛逃的城门，王柳羿羞赧的别过头，却还是在那根手指插进去的瞬间从喉咙中泄露出一声呻吟。

姜承録低头只能看到他的头发，抵在自己的下巴上，传来一阵阵甜腻的奶香。

刚探进去一个指尖还没开始戳弄，那温热的奶罐子就像沸腾了一样，嗫嚅着将湿哒哒的体液浇了他满手。

“你尝尝，这是什么？”

王柳羿挣脱不开，嘴唇被两根手指摩挲着撬开，被逼着把那咸腥的体液全吃到了嘴里。

明明知道这样下去自己会万劫不复，可身体的某处却跟嗷嗷待哺的雏鸟一样，张着唾液横流的口，还是空虚得乞求着。

这样挣扎的矛盾终于摧毁了最后一层心理防线，王柳羿终于忍不住哭出来了，整个人无力得趴在姜承録的胸口，手心拽着他的西装，像小猫一样抽泣，声音都委屈地断断续续。

“这算什么...你不把我...当人...”

姜承録听到他的哭声，有一瞬间的怔愣。

如果他们的故事能够换一个开始，现在会不会是另外一种情境。无论如何，都比现在好的情境。

“找个偏僻的地方，停车。”

车顺着高架下的单行道，悄无声息地拐进了一个巷口，司机熄火下车，很懂事得走开了很远。

王柳羿刚想趁司机解开锁的瞬间开门逃跑，手还没碰到车门就被姜承録揽住腰，圈在了怀里。

“你现在这个骚浪的样子，出去找操吗？”

姜承録就着从背后抱他的姿势，勾住腿弯将他的一条腿抬到了真皮座椅上。重心不稳，王柳羿整个人都跪爬下去，屁股不偏不倚撞在姜承録的下腹，看上去倒成了邀请的姿态。

这一撞，两个人都闷哼出声。

早就被浸透的西装裤终于被褪下来，湿哒哒的下身忽然暴露在空气中，凉得王柳羿两条跪爬的腿都开始颤抖。

他从来没有流过这么多水，在药效的催化下，好像骨头都融进了体液，顺着肿胀发硬的下体悬在空中，抖动着在座椅上滴出一片狼藉。

姜承録把着他的腰，解开了皮扣，早就勃起的下身就弹跳到那片浑圆雪白的屁股上，浓密的耻毛贴在股间不慌不忙得摩擦。

他是来惩罚这只不听话的野猫的，不是来和他做爱的。

尽管这样的折磨对他自己也是一种煎熬。

“求我进去。”

沙哑的声音贴在王柳羿耳边命令，他本来就敏感，此时在药效的催化下，所有的感官都被放大了好几倍，耳朵也一瞬间烧的通红。

可他就是倔，哪怕下半身已经丢盔卸甲，毫不知耻得追着姜承録的兽器耳鬓厮磨，嘴上却还是不松口，咬得下唇都渗出了猩红的血迹，疼痛唤醒了些许的理智。

不能屈服...这是他最后的一块遮羞布。

姜承録皱起眉头，抓着他的头发将脸掰过来，便看见那嘴角鲜红的血痕，顺着下巴滴落下来。

他知道宝蓝倔，却没想过，会这么倔。

就像第一次见到他时的样子，坐在一片血泊中，惶恐惊愕不知所措。明明已经是只摇摇欲坠的蝴蝶，站在风口随时都会支离破碎，却仍强撑着一口气，把脊骨挺得笔直。

宝蓝这个人，有种脆弱而坚韧的美。

姜承録几不可闻得叹了口气，扶着手下那不盈一握还在颤栗的腰，对准了穴口，慢慢把自己送了进去。

被充实和被包裹的快感，在两个人眼前炸出噼里啪啦的火光，王柳羿终于松开口，抽泣着哭了出声，瘦削的脊骨贴在姜承録胸口不停得颤抖。

在潮水般的快感中，姜承録一时间自己也快分不清，他和宝蓝两个，到底谁是谁的劫数。

烂熟的穴口本来就软成了一滩水，现在更是一动，就能听见噗嗤的声音。

这应该是王柳羿和姜承録上床以来，最失态的一次。

即使他们在各种场合，以各种姿势做过了无数次，王柳羿始终都保持着些许的理智。

人和动物的区别就在于，人能控制自己的欲望。

可是这一次，他已经彻底变成了一个追寻快感的动物，被药效支配的身体，对每一个触碰每一次抽插都刻骨铭心，好像搅动的后穴要拿肠壁勾勒出姜承録阴茎的形状一般。

可是他却迟迟到不了高潮，无论是前面还是后面，这种感觉就像是沉在水里，无数次从溺毙中抬起头，还没来得及大吸一口气，又被浪潮淹没过去。

周而复始。

在这样绝望的时刻，他止不住呼喊出来的名字，却是姜承録。

“姜承録...承録...唔...姜承録！”

此时此刻，姜承録是呛他的水，也是让他呼吸的空气。无论沉浮，都是他无法挣脱的劫数。

整辆车都在这场激烈的性事下晃荡，发出吱嘎的声响，像是海面上一艘被浪拍打着的孤舟，里面承装着两个赤身裸体的男人，在迷茫的未来之前，选择用做爱熬过黎明前的黑暗。

姜承録抱着手中失而复得的人，感受着他的身体发肤，颤栗的脊梁，脸贴在雪白圆润的肩头，张嘴就咬了下去。

药效下感观都异常敏感，王柳羿吃痛得哭喊出声，后穴咬着姜承録就是一阵绞吸，身上的人闷哼一声，掐着他的腰抽乱了抽送的节奏。

性器整个拔出，只剩下龟头留在洞里，再指着前列腺狠狠插到底，碾过那红肿的腺体的一瞬间，王柳羿终于射了出来。

他像每个从溺毙中逃脱出来的人一样，张着上面和下面两张体液横流的口，把所能触及的一切都吸进了体内，存在肺里，或者直肠。

人变成了交欢的兽，大抵就是这副模样。

姜承録在射精之后的很长一段时间，大脑都处于一种神游却兴奋的状态。

他甚至没有睁开眼，只是就着刚才交合的姿势，搂着宝蓝趴在了背椅上，疲软的性器从瘫软的洞口中滑落出来，拉出粘稠的肠液和精液，把黑色的耻毛和雪白的屁股糊成一团。

怀中的人没有什么声响，手脚无力得垂到地上，只传来猫一样细微的呼吸声。

姜承録抬起头，后知后觉看到自己在这具身体上留下的痕迹。

从腰间到肋骨无数紫红的指纹，肩上的牙印，还有脖颈碎骨上的吻痕。他像个牲口一样，在所有物上留下了标记和体液。

人和兽对于领地占有的表现方式，真是出奇的一致。

姜承録坐起身，穿上了衬衣裤子，再把怀里的人从座椅上捞起来，裹在了自己的外套中。王柳羿像个没有生命的玩具，眼睛被泪和汗迷住，什么都看不清，只能任他摆弄着。

打电话给司机的时候，姜承録靠在窗边，手指穿过少年凌乱的头发，摩挲着他的额头。他没有系上衬衣的扣子，宝蓝的脸朝里睡在他的腿上，每一次呼吸热气都打在小腹。

本来是情色旖旎的场面，姜承録却发现，自己并不想破坏这个场景，让他这样睡着，就很好。

所以为什么不能彼此放过呢？

姜承録想，可能，他对宝蓝的占有欲已经超越肉体本身的意义，上升到了灵魂上的偏执。

换句通俗点的话来说，就是爱吧。

司机回来打开了驾驶室的门，不经意得瞟见后座，那个漂亮的男孩身上盖着宽大的西装外套，蜷曲成一团枕在老板腿上，似乎已经睡着了。

他有些尴尬得从后视镜里收回目光，发动了汽车，老板低沉的声音有些沙哑，慵懒得从后座传来。

“回别墅。”

姜承録把车窗放了下来，风吹进来消散了狭小空间里的咸湿和潮热。他摸着腿上那颗熟睡的小脸，指尖划过眼脸时还能感到泪痕干掉后的黏腻。

夜很长，有些帐，他们还要慢慢算。


End file.
